A noite de folga de Homer
Sequência de abertura: Quadro Negro: "I will not call my teacher “hot cakes”:Eu não vou chamar mais a minha professora de gostosa. Piada de sofá: Os Simpsons se sentam no sofá, ele quebra e a família cai de bunda no chão. Idem: Ep.3 Temp 1 Sinopse: Bart compra uma câmera de espionagem em miniatura do catálogo do correio,que demora seis meses para chegar. Bart a usa para tirar fotos por volta da casa, incluindo algumas de Homer e Marge durante seus momentos privados. Depois, Homer anuncia que está indo para uma despedida de solteiro para Eugene Fiske, seu supervisor na usina Nuclear (formalmente, seu assistente). Marge decide levar as crianças ao Rusty Frutos do Mar.Fiske e seu pai não estão gostando da festa e querem ir embora,especialmente quando a sexy dançarina do ventre chamada Princesa Kashmir entra na sala. Quando Kashmir está dançando envolta de Fiskes, Homer é convidado para dançar com ela.Bart investiga os barulhos da festa e descobre seu pai colocando dinheiro na Tanga de Kashmir e tira uma foto com sua câmera. Homer: "Nunca me diverti tanto na minha vida!" Na escola, Bart entra para o clube dos fotógrafos. O Presidente Martin cumprimenta Bart pelas fotos de seu pai dançando com a Princesa Kashmir e pede por uma cópia. Bart recusa, mas dá uma a Milhouse. Rapidamente pedem a Milhouse uma cópia da foto, e tão logo, todo mundo em Springfield tem uma. Marge vê uma cópia da foto e fica furiosa e rasga a foto da parede. Então, Homer está no caminho do trabalho para casa e não entende o porque das outras pessoas imitando a dança do ventre. Mas quando abre a porta da frente da casa, Marge imediatamente lhe mostra a foto na sua cara e pede uma explicação. Bart admite ter tirado a foto. Marge manda Bart para o seu quarto e expulsa Homer de sua casa, jogando uma mala com suas roupas e uma caixa com lenços de papel dizendo que espera que ele precise. Homer acaba passando a noite na casa imunda do Barney. No dia seguinte, depois de responder as questões sobre a foto ao Sr. Burns, Homer volta para casa para se desculpar. Mas Marge não quer suas desculpas. Ela quer que Homer leve Bart para conhecer a Princesa Kashmir e mostre que mulheres não são apenas objetos sexuais. Não tendo outra alternativa, Homer e Bart vão aos Clubes de Strip de Springfield para encontrar a Princessa Kashmir. Então a encontra no Salão Safira. Homer apresenta ele e Bart para Kashmir, que está preocupada com a sua apresentação. Ele acidentalmente acaba na gaiola pendurada no topo e vira a atração da noite: dançando com uma porção de mulheres. Entretanto, ele chama a atenção da platéia e fala a respeito de como tratar as mulheres. Marge, que estava na platéia, aceita os comentários de Homer e dá dois beijos nele. GRANDE MOMENTO: '''A casa de Barney. Imagens LOLOL.jpg 256px-Kashmir_e_homer.jpg 180px-1yuyyguygg.jpg 2uggyyggggjvgvvv.jpg Assista Online: '''Episódio disponível em: 1ª Temporada Ep. 10 Episódio disponivel em DVD: Sim Primeira Temporada: de:Homer als Frauenheld en:Homer's Night Out es:Homer's Night Out fr:L'Odyssée d'Homer it:Homer in the night ja:パーティーはこりごり pl:Homer's Night Out ru:Вечеринка Гомера Categoria:Episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada